<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You will be okay by Hello_Is_Me_Jan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633136">You will be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Is_Me_Jan/pseuds/Hello_Is_Me_Jan'>Hello_Is_Me_Jan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anyone can read it, Big Brother, Blood, Brotherly Love, Comfort???, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Raphael (TMNT), Last Hug, Last words, Mutant monsters free form, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Peaceful dead, Pierced shell, Protectiveness, Serious Injuries, Stuck in the cave, Tears, This is not a Tcest, Trying to makes comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Is_Me_Jan/pseuds/Hello_Is_Me_Jan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leo it's okay, you're okay..." Raph slowly said, he started to fade, he wished he could stay longer.</p><p>"But you're not!!" Blue turtle cried out.</p><p>He may be the second biggest brother, had to being strong, had the leadership, but now it was all broken, because of his biggest brother who bloody laid down near him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You will be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my really "first time" rottmnt fanfic, I didn't planned to writing it but there it is. Eng is not my home language so I tried my best to fix this my grammar and language.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Big rocks blocked hidden cave entrance, no one can pass in or out. Leo was trying to break it out.</p><p>no first aid tool, no weapons, no phones, also no the others two too.</p><p>Silent been ruined with some noise from a big thing moving, It was Raph.</p><p>"Raph!! A--are you okay!?"</p><p>the blue one was leaving those rocks and ran down to his big brother</p><p> </p><p>"Leo?" Raph whispered softly, he tried to hold his breath for a second and looked at his brother, who so confused about what's going on. </p><p> </p><p>Red turtle can't refused the red bloods from his shell, It was hurt, but for some reason he can't feel about it, 'is that good?' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Raph! I-I'm so sorry! Please don't die!" His brother started to cry, just like when they were kids</p><p> </p><p>"Leo it's okay, you're okay..." Raph slowly said, he started to fade, he wished he could stay longer.</p><p> </p><p>"But you're not!!" Blue turtle cried out.</p><p> </p><p>He may be the second biggest brother, had to being strong, had the leadership, but now it was all broken, because of his biggest brother who bloody laid down near him.</p><p> </p><p>"I--" "And it's all because of me" Raph been cut out by his crying brother 'It's not your fault' he thought but he got no strength.</p><p> </p><p>"You came to protect me and- I made you hurt because of I lost my sword! I panicked! I'm too weak!-- I-- *sob*" he whined.</p><p> </p><p>Raph raised his hand to wiped his brother tears. "No Leo, you're good, just like always..."</p><p> </p><p>Leo stopped yelled and looked at his brother, Raph smiled and leave the cave quiet for seconds, his eyes were burr don't know it's from the tears or because he can't stay longer. He started to say</p><p> </p><p>"You can make the plans, you can leading Mikey and Donnie when I wasn't there. You can take care of them."</p><p> </p><p>Raph holding Leo's hands "these are skillful hands, these hands been training when I was sleeping, you always wanted be stronger than yesterday, it's you who wanted to protect us." Leo looked at him with more tears, he didn't want to see someone dying like this again, not again, he don't need anyone to leave him anymore.</p><p>Leo felt so hurt as he held his brother hand, the death never be avoided when it comes. But why Raph? Why now? Why in front of him.</p><p>"Raph please don't do this, I-I can't do- I can't lose you! Please stay, maybe If we wait here Don gonna found us!" He said with nervous smile, couldn't stop his tears, wished Raph can stay with him. But he knew that's can't be</p><p>Raph can read that emotions, he wiped his brother's tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't cry Leo. Remember what's going on when you cried as we were kids?" Raph softly said</p><p> </p><p>"Mikey will crying too." Leo sniffed and a bit smiled</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and If Mikey crying it's so hard to stop him" Raph smiled as his blood river still flowed.</p><p> </p><p>"So don't cry, be stable. That's my brother" Raph pointed to Leo's chest</p><p>Leo looked up at his brother eyes for a second, smile. but then turned to look down in a nervous face</p><p> </p><p>Raph knew his time can't get longer than it should be. the matter things to pass away is not himself, but it's what he left and he can't left his brother down like this. He has to do what he can</p><p>".....Can you... come closer" Raph can't stand on his voice He can't felt any pain or any touch but the last touch that he wanted to have it's the hug of his brother, at least it felt warming in heart.</p><p>Leo moved closer to the red one, suddenly he was close enough big arms went around him, covered his shell. He can felt his brother coolness skin. He thought as his taers ran down from this hurt moment that he never wanted to have it ever again.</p><p>"You can do it Leo, you always can" Raph whispered to Leo left ear. He can heard his brother heart beat slowly down. Raph's tears ran through his shoulder " 'cause you are not alone" Red turtle slowly close his eyes</p><p> </p><p>All of what they wanted it was stay this hug forever. This moment should be more than enough, the warm feeling...from his brother "yes brother, thank you"</p><p> </p><p>The moment had belong for a few minutes</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Raph's body placeful laid down by Leo's hands</p><p> </p><p>Death never be avoided when it comes</p><p> </p><p>But whoever made this loss happened, they must pay</p><p>Rocks that closed the entrance of the cave collapse as the whistling of the merciless mutants, body of blue turtle trembled from anger, had slowly rising up.  And speak in a strong voice with resentment</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for opening the cage, so now I can finally make you pay!" </p><p> </p><p>He screaming and charged at the hordes of monsters.  Without hesitation</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going on so fast, Donnie and Mikey ran to find something, they ran follow the screaming</p><p> </p><p>There's the cave with cracking rocks around the entrance, bloods of monsters associate the rain like little river, they came from inside of the cave</p><p> </p><p>Bodies of those disgusting mutate monsters scattered on the floor. There's Someone's shadow standing back at them, right hand ensanguine, left hand holding red bandana</p><p> </p><p>"Le...o?" Mikey asked to his gory brother. Leo had little startled, he slowly looked behind his back</p><p> </p><p>A lot of tears flowed down with his softly smile as he held red bandana to his chest. Two turtles outside of the cave started to understand what's going on "wait...no...it's- no" "Raph...he-"Donnie and Mikey mumbled</p><p>"Hello brothers, he told me that-"</p><p>Leo turned at them, sniffed and smiled calmly</p><p>"-he really loves y'all"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again! Thank you so much for reading it!<br/>This is bad omg I really bad at it lol</p><p>yall can comments, I need to know what I miss and how you feel &gt;;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>